


[translation] 无形之伤 Invisible wound

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [54]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 95年的两人。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 4





	[translation] 无形之伤 Invisible wound

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invisible wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895930) by [Haru (amearare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru). 



> 作者前言：  
> 本文来自2017年出版的 TRUE DETECTIVE 同人志短篇小说。因为我觉得标题与内容不符，所以改了“like tears in the rain”这个标题。虽然只有一点点，但是已经修改了当时的正文。（和发表在pictbland上的《like tears in the rain》这篇文相同）

沿着蜿蜒曲折的河流，汽车的轮胎在夹杂着卵石的道路上颠簸。听到副驾驶座传来“停下”的声音，Marty瞥了一眼旁边。Rust闭着眼睛。  
“怎么了? 不舒服? ”  
听到问话，Rust用低沉的声音说，没事，停车。为了看男人的脸色如何，Marty转过脸。好好向前看，否则会发生事故。Rust说，仍然闭着眼睛。真是个奇怪的家伙。Marty摇了摇头，把车停在路边。引擎熄火后，Rust 睁开紧闭的眼睛，用可以说是缓慢的动作打开车门，下了车，靠着紧闭的车门站着。黑色笔记本留在座位上。  
一个劲地问“你怎么样了”也太傻了，Marty想，松开方向盘，摸索着烟盒。  
这家伙有自己的理由，也有自己的规则。至于是否接受，则另当别论。  
点燃了香烟，眺望着铅灰色的天空。快下雨了。正这么想着，Marty从眼角看到站在门后的男人忽然倒了下去。

Rust看到了滔滔流淌，深不见底的河流上漂浮着无数气泡。气泡一个接一个地浮出水面又裂开。画出一个规则的大圆圈。  
泡沫织成的网。  
无意识地这样想着，但是在下一个瞬间，他意识到这是不可能的。在此期间，气泡继续不断，扰乱着宽广的河面。  
冷静点。Rust告诉自己。这里不是北方的海。这么浅的淡水里不可能有鲸鱼。这是幻觉。你疯狂的大脑产生的幻觉。  
气泡一个接一个地浮上来。好像有什么东西在水下游来游去。简直就像那个被害者尸体背上的蓝色漩涡图案。  
Rust闭上眼睛。闭上眼睛，这次能听到声音。汽车轮胎碾过碎石的声音。随着车身的摇晃，储物盒里有什么东西在发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音。  
这里是路易斯安那。握着方向盘的是Marty。这里是路易斯安那。  
真的是这样吗？脑海中，有个非常冷静的声音（是我）。为什么不睁开眼睛看看。这里真的是路易斯安那吗？  
“停下。”Rust说。

Rust看到了覆着灰尘的仪表板、自己的膝盖、挡风玻璃外的灰色天空。慢慢下车出去，靠在门上，呼吸着沉重潮湿的空气。  
那是什么声音。打火机什么的在储物盒里响着。不，不是。Rust将视线投向脚下。那里有无数的空弹壳。  
那是这些东西掉在地上发出的声音。然后，是自己手中颤抖着的手枪发出的咔嗒声。  
该死，Cohle，你到底干了什么。充满惊愕、厌恶和恐惧的声音。  
另一个声音说。老天，这是什么。怎么会这样。  
有人倒吸一口凉气。血的味道。  
可恶，到处都是血。Cohle，放开他。别这样，混蛋，别拿枪对着我。  
想说不用担心 ，却说不出口。别担心，子弹已经打光了。  
有人用力抓住他的胳膊。对，把我关起来就好了。那样我就再也不会回来了，快抓住我吧。  
“Rust。”  
是谁。Rust想。这里已经没有人叫我Rust了。  
“Rustin Spencer Cohle! ”  
有人抓住我的手臂，猛烈地摇晃着。那个对打破距离毫无顾虑的人，在呼唤着我。Rust睁开眼睛。  
“怎么了？你怎么了。是不是晕车了，振作点！”  
一脸吃惊的Marty蹲在自己身边。  
失眠的关系。Rust这样说着，看着Marty的脸。没关系。这里是路易斯安那。这个男人是Marty。“帮我一把。”

听到对方说需要帮助，Marty伸出右手想扶他站起来，Rust说不是这样，然后微微歪头，伸手握住Marty的胳膊。透过衬衫的布料，感到他的指尖冰冷。  
用两根手指，食指，还有中指。按住我的颈动脉。  
“你自己来吧。这是干什么？”  
虽然这样说，Marty没有拒绝，听从了Rust的请求。  
“现在用我的手指不行，”Rust说。“太冷了。马上就好，抱歉。”  
Marty 叹了口气。  
“算了，失眠的事先不说，你好好吃过饭吗？”  
想起这个男人空荡荡像仓库一样的房间，Marty 说。  
“嗯。我说过，我不会自杀的。”  
Rust这样回答。  
两根手指的指尖感到规则的脉动。简直就像是在按住血流不止的伤口一样，Marty想。这个男人，好像只能靠我两指的指尖，来止住那看不见的伤口里流出的无穷无尽的鲜血。


End file.
